Run Away Ninjas
by kara-kami621
Summary: Two girls have set out on a dangerous mission to gather information on the Akatsuki. To do so, they have to run away, or go rogue. Will they get caught or be able to return safely with the information?


**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this story! We have rewrote the story in hopes of it becoming even better! I had originally published this story on my anime-gurl99 account, but I don't know what happened to it so oh well! Katie and I are recreating this one! Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! IT'S JUST VERY AMAZING AND I CAN'T RESIST WRITING ABOUT IT! THE OCS ARE MY CHARACTERS! THANK YOU FOR BEING SO SUPPORTIVE!**

* * *

The cool breeze whipped through Kukiko's hair as she waited on her cousin to finish her mission. Kukiko sighed softly to herself.

"I wonder what the third Hokage has in store for us?" she quietly murmurs to herself.

Along the path from the dango shop, where Kukiko is currently sitting at, shouting can be heard. She knows that voice all too well.

 _Kana…_ her gaze follows the sound, _she has quite the loud mouth._

The voices grow closer indicating that they are most definitely in eye sight. Kukiko glances back to her empty plate then to her approaching cousin. Her younger cousin, only a few months younger, can be seen. She's wearing her navy blue shirt with black pants. Her hair is long and black but shaved in the back. Her hair wrapped in a hair tie.

"Kukiko," her cousin perks her head up at the sound of her name. Her white hair glistens in the sunlight. This was a trait she earned from her father.

Kana was now in front of Kukiko grinning like an idiot. Her hands are casually on her hips. Oh, how Kana loved being with her cousin. She envied her at times, but that's for a later discussion. She squeals in excitement before pulling Kukiko into a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you so much, Kuki-chan!" She shouts with everlasting joy.

"Kana, why must you be so loud? We just got back from a mission for crying out loud!" Kana's squad member, Sachi, groans in frustration.

"It's Kukiko," Kana states as if it's the obvious while pointing to her cousin.

"Yeah, yeah. Hey, Kukiko. If you don't mind me asking why are you here?" Sachi curiously turns her gaze to Kukiko.

She sighs and stares straight at Kana before answering, "Lord Hokage has summoned us to the tower, but you must report your mission to him first."

"Oh okay. Well…let's go team!" the happy-go-lucky Kana starts to playfully bounce to the village only to be stopped by Kukiko.

"Let me hear how the mission went. I'm curious."

"I'll tell you how it went, Kukiko," Kana begins to shout in frustration, "All we did was walk dogs! I mean seriously! We are capable of so much more!"

"You're only genin remember that, Kana," Yoko, the squad leader, laughs.

"We should be able to do more than just walk dogs!

"You're just mad because the dogs paid no attention to you and peed all over you, Kana!" Hibiki laughs at the memory of four dogs peeing on poor Kana.

Kana solemn face turns to Hibiki. She grabs a few kunai getting ready to attack.

"Do you want to fight?" she says through gritted teeth.

He nods his head and gets into a fighting stance. A sigh of disapproval can be heard from their sensei. Just before the two can get into a sparring match. Sachi tries to reassure the two that after they go to the tower the sooner she can sleep, but they don't listen to her request. The only solution that seems to work is Yoko hitting both of the two ninja on the heads and dragging them to the hokage's tower.

* * *

The Third Hokage sits comfortably in his chair awaiting the arrival of the squad. "Yoko, how was the mission," his raspy voice breaks the eerie silence.

"The mission went incredibly well, sir. We finished it in no time!" Yoko reports to the old man.

He nods approvingly but notices Kana's annoyed look on her face.

"Kana, is there something you'd like to share with me about this mission?"

"I'll tell you how this mission was! It was horrible but very easy! But horrible!" she screams in pure anger, "I got peed on! Peed on by dogs! For crying out-UMPH!" her sentence is cut off by Yoko and Kukiko tag teaming her and hitting her on the head.

"We're very sorry about her!" they both apologize.

The Hokage erupts in laughter with slight tears streaming down his face.

"I can see Kana _enjoyed_ the mission," he sarcastically states, "Yoko, your squad is dismissed."

Cheers erupt from the three genin. Kukiko rolls her eyes and shakes her head. The whole squad begins to walk out the door, but Kana is stopped by Kukiko and the sound of the Hokage's voice.

"Except for Kana."

Kana's head turns so fast that it should have gave her whiplash.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't do it. I swear!" her voice cracks as she looks at the Hokage in horror.

"Oh no it's nothing like that—wait, what did you do?" his eyes narrow at the girl who is trembling with fear.

"Oh you know," Kana laughs it off, "nothing…uh… Why did you need us, sir?"

Avoiding further questions from him, Kana changes the subject.

"I have special mission for you two."

He changes into a serious demeanor. The look on the two girls faces show that they're anxiously waiting to hear the details. What is this for? Are they going to be bodyguards? Do they have to capture someone? Rescue anyone? What could it possibly be? Their faces drop as they listen carefully to the old man as he tells them every last detail of the mission. Kana's face turns pale. She finally gets to see her brother after so many years of him being gone.

"We have to go to the Akatsuki?"

Kana stares blankly at the wall.

"Yes, it's about Itachi and the Akatsuki. This is a top secret S ranked mission and one of the main reasons why Kana is going will be because of her relations to Itachi. We know that he will protect her at every cost and coax the leader into letting you two join. Obviously I'm sending you because you're strong Kana. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. As for Kukiko, well she's even stronger, but she'll teach you and help you grow. You two make a powerful team and I need you to carry out this mission. The fate of the village is in your hands. Please gather as much intel as you can on the Akatsuki. In order to do this you'll have to run away," he says putting quotes around run away, "I expect a full report on this before the chunin exams begin!"

"Yes, sir," the two girls nod.

"Please know that it won't be over just because you're coming back before the chunin exams."

"Of course." Kukiko looks at Kana to read her face, but she can't find any emotion whatsoever.

Kana stands there just shellshocked that she's going to see her brother again. Many questions are running through her head. She can't believe it. Her brother, Itachi Uchiha, is going to be reunited with herself, Kana Uchiha. Will he still love his little sister or will he finish the job he started so many years ago?

"When do we leave, sir?" Kukiko gazes at the clock adjacent to her in the room.

Interlacing his fingers together, the hokage takes a deep breath.

"Tonight. Come back here in three hours and I will bid you farewell."

Kukiko nods and bows before the Hokage. She disappears silently to go pack her bags for this journey.

Kana finally musters up the courage to speak again, "I…I'll get to see Itachi again," she pause for a second, "What about Sasuke?"

"He'll be fine Kana. You won't be gone for very long and he has missions, too," he takes a breath before speaking, "Just tell him you're going on a special training mission."

She looks confused for a second but realizes that it's a secret mission.

"So just tell Sasuke I'm training with Kukiko?" she slowly asks.

He nods quickly indicating that she's dismissed.

"Before I go, you know Mao is going to be furious that you're letting us go see Itachi and not her," Kana smiles.

The third laughs loudly.

"I believe I should watch my back then?"

* * *

Kukiko stands in her room packing her bag with various clothes and weapons. She has yet to tell her overprotective father what she is about to do. Of course her father will be nervous about his baby and his other baby leaving, Kana, with the fear of losing both of them.

Being a single parent was hard for poor Kakashi. He had to go many of Kukiko's birthdays without his precious wife. This saddens him every year. He misses her dearly but it satisfies him that the spirit of his wife lives on with the life they created together. Kukiko Hatake. The only obvious trait Kukiko has that reminds her of him is her white hair.

Kakashi rounds the corner to Kukiko's room to see her packing for a mission. He's very proud of his daughter for going so far. He just wishes that her mother could be there to watch her grow. Sweat runs down his face as he imagines the worse. He doesn't want to lose his only daughter, but he knows she's perfectly capable of handling herself.

"Kukiko, where are you going this time?" he leans against the doorway casually crossing his arms.

"I can't tell you where dad, but I can tell you that it's a secret training mission for Kana. I'm training her for the chunin exams. We'll both be back before the exams start," she quickly replies.

She hates lying to her father, but it's for the sake of her village. Kakashi sighs and steps into her room. He glances around the room remembering all of the times he changed his little girl's room as she grew. Her sweet innocent child has finally matured and blossomed into a beautiful young lady.

"Be very careful. I love you, Kuki," his eyes swell with tears, "Make sure you tell Kana that I love her, too."

"I will, dad."

"Oh! Make sure you come straight home after you report to the Hokage! I hope you're not taking any boys along! You know what will happen if I find out you had boys staying with you two!" Kakashi's tone shifts to being serious.

"Dad!" Kukiko's face flushes red from embarrassment, "There are no boys coming along with us! It's just Kana and I going on a training mission! I promise."

Kakashi's eye narrows as he stares at his daughter looking for any hint of lying. His gaze softens as he realizes that she is telling the truth so he pulls her into a tight embrace.

"I've got to go, dad," she escapes his tight grasp, "I love you and I'll be sure to tell Kana that you love her as well."

* * *

Kukiko travels down the path towards the Uchiha residence. In the distance she can hear a screaming match between none other Kana and Sasuke.

"You are definitely not going!" Sasuke belts out, "You're just going to bring boys with you and have sex!"

Kana's eyes widen in shock that her older brother would insinuate that she a perfectly innocent girl would have sex instead of training. Her eyebrows furrow and her eye twitches.

"Could you really be even more annoying, Sasuke!" she says calmly.

Sasuke notices the calmness his sister has suddenly changed to and is now quite nervous to see if she blows up.

"Why do you even think you're capable of going? You're just so weak, Kana. You're not going to get anywhere. You should just stop lying to me. If you're so set on going then I'm going with you!" he knows he is crawling under Kana's skin with his words, "You're just pathetic."

Kana's face turns into an ugly scowl.

"How dare you say that to me? I am your sister! Why would you think that of me? Do you not think that I am capable of handling myself?" her expression lights up when she realizes she can call the perfect person. Mao.

"Mao, Sasuke thinks that I'm just going to have sex and that I'm pathetic," she creates a childish façade.

A slender woman appears in the room. Her hair falls to her mid back. Her eyes set on Sasuke and he's captured in her glare.

"Why in the world would you say that about your sister?" she asks him sternly.

"I-"

"No, don't answer me," she turns to Kana and smiles, "You go have fun on your mission! Kukiko come on in!"

Kukiko walks in on queue. She stands there with her arms crossed looking knowingly at Sasuke.

"We definitely are not like you and your fangirls. You're gross, Sasuke," Kukiko sticks her tongue out at him, "I am going to be with her. We are going to train. We will be back. I love you guys, but Kana, we really need to get going."

Kana couldn't have gotten out any faster if she had tried.

* * *

At the Hokage tower, the three discussed more details of the mission and the two girls were dismissed to leave. While on the road there were many pit stops and detours. Maybe even a few times Kana would get them both lost and end up having Kukiko lead the rest of the way, but that didn't really help at all either. How did the third think sending these two ninja would be good idea? They might make it to the Akatsuki hideout by the time it's the beginning of the chunin exam and gained nothing out of this mission. The two run away ninja are starting their long journey and have no idea what's in store for them. Will the two blow their cover, or will they gather the information they need?

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading this! I hope this first chapter was okay. Comment if you'd like and share it if you would please. I'd like people to give me their opinions on it! Thank you again! See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
